


「水蓝」花与少年

by AshesZK



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesZK/pseuds/AshesZK
Summary: 回想我做过最好的事就是向你坦白｜叶芝《文字》
Kudos: 4





	「水蓝」花与少年

**Author's Note:**

> 「 花 纹 症 」
> 
> 皮肤上出现美丽的花纹，起初很小很隐蔽，后来会慢慢成长，等花纹布满全身后死去。唯一的治疗方法是被心爱的人亲吻花纹才会消失。以此基础增添私设内容，花纹生长过程中会出现难以言喻的疼痛，生长速度、程度都与心爱的人息息相关。
> 
> ·洋桔梗花语：永恒的爱。

1.

腰好痛。骨缝里窜出来刺似的，压碾着皮肉要见光，说不清到底哪里痛，连着全身都酸软，王柳羿臂膀一颤，屏幕炫彩瞬间变黑白，他咬咬牙准备挺过去，腿抖得厉害，想去端杯水都好难。

基地静得出奇，喻文波也在打rank，却一反常态，黑着张脸一言不发。毕竟两个人刚吵过架，气氛充斥着不愉快，谁都不愿搭理谁，王柳羿也倔强，握着鼠标的指节都泛白，疼到额头布上细密的汗，还狠咬着嘴唇不肯吭声。

总是走神，黑白持续充斥眼前，队友在骂，王柳羿也无暇搭理，只能心里说抱歉，操作失误太多，彻底葬送整场优势。门牙塔被拆掉的时候，他反而松了口气，等到游戏结束，腰已经没有在痛了。

王柳羿退了游戏，蜷缩手脚，整个人都窝到椅子里，他本身就纤瘦，手臂拢着膝盖缩成团子，嫩白脚丫踩在椅边，眼睛盯着屏幕从亮到暗。显示屏折射出的画面，能刚好看到喻文波的电竞椅，和他侧身撑在扶手上的小截手臂，王柳羿发呆看得入迷，想的是喻文波还在生气吗？

肚子咕噜噜响。早知道就和他们一起去吃海底捞，说什么没兴趣这种屁话，王柳羿撇撇嘴，又在想喻文波会不会也有饿，想开口问，唇瓣都张开，喉咙却发不出音节。

他先跟我怄气，凭什么我先跟他讲话，王柳羿从椅子上起身，故意弄得很大声，没得到回应，准备往卧室走。恰巧碰到大部队回基地，都吃得好开心，身上有海底捞的香味，肚子又叫，王柳羿心里骂自己不争气。

“宝蓝，你后背都湿了哎？”宋义进心思细，看到王柳羿后背像被喷壶洒水，星星点点好多水渍。

被点名的人扯着衣领，试图去看，想到什么又摇头说没事，反手拽着衣摆抖了抖，说刚好要换衣服去。可能屋里太热吧，王柳羿这样讲。宋义进看着他的背影挠头，基地里明明有开空调，他们刚吃完海底捞都没这么夸张。

回到卧室直接扑床上，王柳羿转头去看喻文波的床，恨不得跳上去蹦迪，弄得一团糟才好。隐约闻到身上有汗味，这才想起正事，王柳羿手抚上后腰，眉头皱好紧，应该只是坐姿不对压到吧，他又安慰自己，也不敢往深处去想。

Wechat置顶联络人好碍眼，上一条信息还是昨晚，同寝不讲话，喻文波偏要发网络讯息给他讲笑话，这时候看一点都不好笑，连带着整个通讯录都讨人厌，王柳羿后台滑掉程序，怕再看下去会把人拉黑。

出门又要看见喻文波，才不想和他臭脸对着臭脸，于是躺床上发呆，盯着天花板白花花一片，思绪空白飘来飘去，王柳羿觉得自己陷入了人生里最大的困境。

2.

六月初就是夏季赛了。

王柳羿和喻文波别扭了几天，还没和好，训练赛频频出错，两个人平常总是粘在一起，现在倒有副恨不得的晚上换房睡的架势。旁人眼里都觉得是小孩子斗气而已，不过影响训练就不好了，拽着下路组苦口婆心的训话，王柳羿态度倒不错，再看喻文波，还是那副说句话能要命的模样，问又不肯讲。

要喻文波怎么讲。讲他一时上头表白，结果被当作耳旁风？还是要他亲口讲述，将暗恋辛酸史公之于众？喻文波真的有够生气，他十八年人生里头次那么认真，怎么他蓝哥就能对此一笑了之。

他只记得那天灯光好刺眼，连带着王柳羿的笑都觉得敷衍，这才是喻文波真正生气的缘由。

王柳羿不去算意料之中的事，面对即将来临的夏季赛，全队没有比王柳羿更紧张的，最近每天rank到天亮都是常有的事。反倒是喻文波一反常态，大手一挥说想多打几局游戏，还被高振宁笑说脑子坏掉。

说是一时兴起、也算早有预谋。

少年心动从初识开始就有萌芽，在岁月中经过灌养滋长，已经有破土而出的趋势。喻文波在梦中难言的故事，像沾满碎坚果的棉花糖，被融成一滩糖水，炙热得全身都跟着被融化，而王柳羿就是背德思想的起源，是柔软的助燃剂、是那团将喻文波点燃的火。

没有仪式感的鲜花，甚至不知道会不会成功，血气方刚的年纪里做事也冲动，跑到人家面前就说我喜欢你，反倒像国中生闹玩笑。果然咯，最后得到的是安慰似的一句我也是，一看就是没走心嘛，喻文波蹲在王柳羿的电竞椅旁边，仰头逆着光去看他，不服输的说，我说真的，我真的喜欢你。

“哎呦——”王柳羿招牌式的撒娇手段，以为自己在哄小孩子，其实心底早就乱成一团，他不知道喻文波抽什么风，要把所有规定的格局都搅乱。刚好选完英雄空出手，去揉毛绒绒的脑袋，像幼稚园老师在哄小孩，说，“我也真的很喜欢你啦。”

手被挥开，打得那一下好痛。喻文波站起来，居高临下的望着他，眼神写满失望，又不服输。王柳羿没话讲，这题超纲，他不知道怎么回答才算好，这样的语气玩笑过去就好，他只求喻文波不要太认真。

可是他够成熟，喻文波还不够，王柳羿怕事情脱离轨道，向不可预测的方向发展，喻文波满心满意都是王柳羿，遇到他就变得不够理智。双方信息不对等，信号又怎么可能互通。

于是成为心结，两个人谁也解不开，苏小落吓唬他们，说谈话之后还是无果，那就准备换掉其中一个好了。当然这话多少算笑闹，他们怎么看都是在赌气闹别扭，严重不到那种程度，苏小落心里还算有数，又放两人回去。

训练效果有些回温，默契养成不容易、消除更难，尽管如此喻文波还是不准备和王柳羿讲话，哪怕他气早就消一半。都是倔强的人，像宇宙星球摩擦出火花，还好没爆炸，就是谁都不愿意让路低头罢了。

天又亮，一前一后下机回卧室，像约定好似的、可恶的默契。

王柳羿隔半步在喻文波身后走，原本想拍他肩膀的手又落下，莫名其妙又想到那天，就因为这样，才被喻文波弄得心烦意乱。想到这儿腰又开始痛，冷汗簌簌得冒出来，痛到眉头都打成结，直到大脑空白才停歇，消失也是一瞬间。他用手去摸尾椎骨，沿上是脊梁，神经痛也没有这么强烈吧，王柳羿想着皱起眉。

再抬头喻文波背影都不见，有点腿软，王柳羿往前走了两步又停下，最后躲进厕所里去。最近腰痛得好频繁，一开始的自我安慰不再起作用，他开始慌张起来，手机握在手里，掌心都变得汗津津。还是要说，一拖再拖不是解决办法，王柳羿不敢面对面谈，他好怕看到担忧的表情，自己又没办法逞强说没事。

最后用电话通讯讲，起因不明，只能粗略说好痛，苏小落听完声音沉下来，凌晨被吵醒的气意都不见，窸窸窣窣一阵，像换了个地方偷偷讲话，说明天会带他去医院看看，一定没事的。王柳羿应声，下意识在点头，没那么严重啦，他在心里安慰自己。

回卧室的时候屋里没开灯，王柳羿站在床边犹豫，要不要和他讲？望过去，喻文波埋在被子里，只有手机屏幕亮着，不知道在刷什么忽明忽暗，看起来两个人不讲话，他都没有被影响到。

算了，那就不讲。他想。

3.

王柳羿不大喜欢医院。

苏小落去挂号走流程，他坐在椅子上，隐隐有消毒水的味道，身边的人匆匆忙忙，踏进这里就好像生死的一条线，来来往往、有喜有悲。

分明很暖，王柳羿却觉得手脚冰凉，不愿意在原地等，又走到指示牌那边去，医院介绍好周全，万一真的出问题该怎么办，他又开始胡思乱想起来，思绪乱飘。不安感来势汹汹，王柳羿好怕自己会像破旧的布娃娃，因为开线露出棉花，最后无法补救被扔进垃圾桶。

心理科。余光扫到这里，王柳羿笑了笑，觉得自己应该去这里看看才对，还没想到具体，那边苏小落就在找他走。没关系的、没关系的，王柳羿给自己打气，一定没关系的。

不知道为什么，他总是很顽强的生长，在风沙里、在雷鸣中，也依旧能够给自己力量，敏感却不服输的、肆意生长。

精密检查多少有些让人担心，王柳羿完成最后一项的时候，觉得有种冲出牢笼的痛快感。

“宝蓝你有纹身啊？”

苏小落的问题没头没脑的，王柳羿看他，那样子又不像开玩笑，就着反光的地方照，黑如墨色的纹路从尾椎骨开始向外伸展，颇有继续蔓延的趋势。触电似的收回去触碰的指尖，王柳羿觉得喉头一哏，震惊得吐不出一个字来，他慌张的拽下衣服盖个严实，对苏小落摇头，柔软发丝在空气中晃动着。

本来是衣摆掀起无意间看到，出于好奇才问的问题，得到的回答却出乎意料，苏小落也愣在原地不语，两个人面面相觑，空气凝结似的让人窒息。

回程车上王柳羿一言不发，苏小落识趣的不搭腔讲话。五月的上海风是暖的，车窗摇下半扇，风从眉眼间溜过去，王柳羿有种想哭的冲动，千万种可能与不可能的想法从脑海里游过。医生看过结果后，所说的没问题才是最大的问题，那片精致的花纹更像玫瑰，花梗上的刺扎进皮肉里，没有原因的无端疼痛才最可怖。

“我去替补吧。”

拖着这样的身体，不知什么时候就会出现问题，如果同伙伴一起参加夏季赛，最后拖后腿的话，他会良心不安、会比现在更加痛苦的。王柳羿说的时候好平静，苏小落从后视镜看他，整个人都更显瘦弱，抿唇后又艰难点头，说好。

回到基地的时候大家都已经起床，打趣说王柳羿和苏小落一定是偷偷跑出去吃大餐。喻文波从游戏里抽身，转头望过去，只有王柳羿的背影烙进眼底，是不同于寻常的落寞和无助。要去讲话才行，可身体僵直在电脑前一动不动，喻文波拍了自己一巴掌才算回神，什么嘛，分明还在生气才对。

可晚间紧急会议的时候，他还是忍不住找王柳羿的身影，躲在角落里，看不清表情的王柳羿。

“由于一些特殊原因，宝蓝可能一段时间内要暂停比赛。明天二队的Lucas会来和我们一起训练，注册流程在走，夏季赛大家一起加油！”

基地里瞬间鸦雀无声，所有人都被这个消息砸得发蒙，喻文波听完大脑嗡得一声响，他眨眨眼回神，下意识去看王柳羿，那表情分明就是知道的，为什么没提前和自己说呢？原因又是什么？

决定的好仓促，连前因都不讲清楚，后果先抛出来唬人。分明自己最近有好好表现，训练赛都没失误，突然就换搭档，谁能接受得了？喻文波有好多问题想问，张张嘴又说不出话，眼神交错的瞬间，他好像看到王柳羿在冲着谁笑，笑得好心酸。

这时候还想着安慰别人，是笨蛋吗？

他们两个还没彻底和好，喻文波想，完了，这次他的辅助、真的丢了。

4.

充满生机的六月。

夏季赛首场的时候，喻文波换了键盘，红光亮得他不习惯，指腹划过每一个键，记忆中陌生的触感。透过耳机，台下欢呼声此起彼伏，他侧过头，熟悉的位置、不熟悉的人。首发名单发布的时候，网络上评论两边倒，各种猜测也层出不穷，而喻文波想的是，他们会像自己一样想王柳羿吗？

答案是不会。

没有人比他更思念他，从宣布替补的那一刻开始，喻文波无时无刻不在思念。他始终是个冲动的人，年少成名磨去他的心浮气躁，却在面对有关于王柳羿的事时，理智又减半。

“你疯了还是我疯了！？好好一个人，他妈的怎么就要去替补了？”

别扭着不肯同王柳羿讲话的是他、情绪最激动的是他、最在乎王柳羿的依然是他，于是不受控的情绪蔓延开来，如同洪水将人击溃。那天四分五裂的键盘外设，所有人充满无可奈何的安慰，苏小落和王柳羿刻意的隐瞒，都让喻文波觉得自己傻的可怜。

原来真的都是他的一厢情愿。

我们不会再和好了，喻文波想。

后来也真的没有再讲话，喻文波也说不上和谁别扭着，基地里整体气压都很低。训练依旧要进行，新下路组要练习配合，言语沟通也要讲究默契，但是好难，短短几天时间怎么可能达到高水平，却还是硬着头皮上场，在铺天盖地的舆论里前行。

首场IG对战DMO。

王柳羿和陈龙在后台，这是王柳羿已经久违的姿态，安安静静缩到角落的椅子上，反而比上场打比赛还紧张。头脑中闪过好多想法，又想到Lucas第一次上场和他们打比赛，喻文波会不会不习惯？

喻文波、喻文波，无论想什么，绕过多少路，最后思绪的归宿都是喻文波，像一句魔咒，缠进千丝万缕的思想里狠狠扎根，怎样回避都没用。怎么会这时候腰痛，分明最近都有好好注意，生怕出现什么差池。可疼痛蛮横的不讲道理，王柳羿握紧座椅扶手，低头缓了好一阵才抬头。

陈龙看到，凑过去问，“脸色不太好，不舒服？”

王柳羿摇摇头，笑着说没事。再去看转播屏幕的时候，比赛已经开始了，他看到一闪而过的喻文波的脸。

痛也不再像痛。

5.

DMO首胜后，粉丝情绪都不高，纷纷留言说这操作不像IG的风格，各种失误被有心人放大再放大，瑕疵都像能致命的错误，咄咄逼人的字眼，像用刀逼到人喉咙要人认错似的。

经过第一场更换搭档的比赛，再来赛前采访时不可避免提到王柳羿，喻文波表情不太好，这时候提起他总觉得像认输，先是倔强着不大肯讲话，又突然松出口气。

门口有人走进来，喻文波看到他躲进人群后面，轻手轻脚，一副怯生生的样子。彼此挂念的人不会背对走很远，喻文波望过去，隔着好多人看王柳羿模糊的脸，分明每天都见面，怎么像是隔了好久才重逢，欣喜到快要人失控。

十八岁的喻文波在这一刻才明白，喜欢就要告白，那么想念也无需撒谎，言语不能太直白，眼神也可以将人出卖。

他好想他。

“希望我们打得越来越好。”

结果总是不尽人意，最受瞩目与期待的战队，夏季赛第二场落败LNG。

赛后复盘的时候，王柳羿也有参加。队内气氛一再下降，所有人都面色凝重，他开始认为所有错误都是因为自己，从这该死的疼痛开始，把一切都搅乱，乱成一滩污泥似的。

二队的情况他们多少有耳闻，Lucas是中单转辅助，都还没有多长时间，结果被临时提到一队救急。王柳羿觉得很抱歉，因为他知道那种铺天盖地的嘲讽，对一个人的冲击有多大，他只能祈祷Lucas能够挺过难关，希望自己也是。

复盘结束后，王柳羿吃了口饭才回卧室，目光所及便是床铺上拢起的小山包，喻文波晚饭都没吃，把自己关进房间不出来。屋里好暗，王柳羿以为他睡了，轻手轻脚爬上自己的床，两个人的呼吸声变得好轻，却清晰到频率都一致。

时间走得缓慢，也不清楚过了多久，王柳羿想翻身又不敢动，他在想喻文波有没有睡着。

“蓝哥，我那天说的是真的。我喜欢你。”

“你为什么不信呢？我真喜欢你。”

他好像是躲进了被子里了，声音闷闷的不大真切，声线轻颤着像小孩子闹脾气，可吐露的心声又那么真挚。

又是这样。

好痛，痛到没办法讲话。

它像是有生命的活体，顺着血管的纹路，在皮肤下爬行，王柳羿清晰的感觉到花纹在生长，从一开始的尾椎，逐渐延伸到现在的肩胛骨，仿佛要布满全身才肯罢休。

“我没开玩笑，王柳羿，我没有开玩笑。”

喻文波重复了两遍，似乎这样就可以彰显出他的认真，可依旧是静默的、没有回应。他不知道的是王柳羿在经历什么，两个人都将黑暗当作自己的保护色，躲在背后不肯露面，仿佛是他们最后的挣扎。

王柳羿想点头，可是他还有好多顾虑，理智阻止他这样讲，就将被角抓出褶皱，牙咬着下唇，所有眼泪都吞进肚子里去。

我知道啊、我都知道的。

喻文波，我也喜欢你。

6.

王柳羿背着身，映在镜子里的花纹他看不清，隐约像花，交错盛开到肩头，将整张后背铺满。他看着罪魁祸首又无言，屋外的声音七零八碎落进耳朵里，大家都整晚没有睡，对战V5的再次战败，让这支备受看好的队伍士气锐减。

电子竞技从来都是成王败寇，没人会在意你背后做过多少努力，输赢都是一瞬间的事，结果最重要，只有赢家才能笑着回忆过程。

二度重击来得更突然。

IG从上到下，都对紧急会议有了阴影。

从宋义进接到电话，到苏小落再次宣布，要从二队紧急提人，整个基地里没有人讲话，气氛低迷得很。所有人都清楚当下的情况，外界喷子恨不得看他们出丑，这条路本来就不平坦，现在来看仿佛更加难走。

不能再这样了，王柳羿知道，他总要做些什么才行。目光落到喻文波身上，他坐在一旁，一言不发的沉默着，听到脚步声走近，抬头才看清是王柳羿。

“我们聊聊吧，喻文波。”

如果起因是我，那么结局也由我来切段。

王柳羿有好多好多秘密，喻文波总感觉像是被隔绝在几百米之外，只要同他有关的东西，都统统被禁止进入王柳羿的领域。

说要聊聊的是他，问题问出去，又支支吾吾不肯回答，那算什么狗屁沟通呢？

他们是钢琴的黑白键，相互应和才能完整成歌，却也有着世间最明显的界限。因为有些事无法说出口，只能等待情绪退潮，留给时间帮忙去淡忘这段伤痛，可是时间为什么走的那么慢，放任自己被淹没。

“我喜欢你有什么错！”

是不是就因为这样，所以才什么都瞒着他、什么都不跟他讲。

喻文波从没发过这么大的火气，要把房顶烧出窟窿的样子，脚踢在床边咣当响，听着都让人觉得痛。可他只是好委屈，从表白那天开始，所有事情都变得奇怪起来，难道喜欢一个人也有错吗？喻文波并不觉得自己做错了什么。

根本没办法心平气和的聊天，喻文波甩手就想走，却被人拽住手腕，还不等说上一句话，就看见眼前人突然面色苍白，跌躺到临近的床边。像受伤的小兽，逐渐蜷缩起身体，侧身避免压到后背，似乎呼吸都变得困难，喻文波反应过来准备喊人，不明所以的又被制止。

“不要找别人过来，求求你。”

没人能帮得了他，王柳羿知道，手又握更紧。

这次的痛比以往都强烈，痛得快要死掉了，他生平第一次，在自己身上考虑到“死亡”的概念，让人忍不住心慌的念头，将所有逞强的保护面具击碎，也无暇再去伪装。拽着喻文波的手越握越紧，他甚至在想，如果以后没机会，这时候是不是表白更好。

杰克我好疼、好疼啊，王柳羿哼着声，痛到眼角开始泛红，字句呜呜咽咽哏到喉咙。疼痛像针，刺进脊梁、刺进皮肉，有种早已血肉模糊的幻觉，浑身都在颤抖着说痛，有眼泪争先恐后的溢出眼眶，王柳羿觉得自己变得好狼狈，又顾不得多想，称呼从杰克换到喻文波，仿佛能就此减轻痛苦。

喻文波在一旁看的焦心，手被攥紧也好痛，手背烙下的指印周围都泛白，他第一次发现王柳羿力气这么大。什么忙都帮不上，油然而生的无力感，喻文波听见王柳羿哽咽着喊他名字，一声声砸在心窝里，搞得他也跟着红了眼眶。

拥抱在这一刻变得奢侈，喻文波不敢让王柳羿动，就自己躺到他身边。脸对着脸，呼吸都融在一起，彼此靠得好近，他凑过去亲了亲王柳羿的鼻尖，也不管这算不算趁人之危，只是喻文波好慌，手脚都不知道怎么放，生怕又弄疼他。

奇迹，喻文波就是王柳羿的奇迹。

轻吻分明在鼻尖，却觉得不再那么痛，分离后又开始加剧。如同相爱的两个人，分别后撕心裂肺的痛，在一起才能获得新生，尽管这样的比喻好烂俗，可王柳羿才不会管。

即将窒息的人捕捉到喘息的空隙，是黑暗中透入的一束光，王柳羿觉得自己获救了，他好想活下去。于是他像被雨淋湿的狗狗，眼神都变得湿漉漉的，鼻尖粉嫩，眼眶红彤彤，声音细腻又轻柔。

他说，

“喻文波，你可不可以吻我？”

7.

喻文波知道，自己永远没办法拒绝王柳羿。

眼底倒映出彼此的模样，穿越过银河般的深邃。

少年的吻好青涩，嘴对嘴像鱼吐泡泡，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，呼吸也缠绕到一起，柔软碰撞柔软的背后，有一点点血腥味道，浅尝则止。吻像草莓，有粉红色的汁水，好让人上瘾。于是嘴唇又轻轻的贴合，逐渐演变成一场战争，恨不得将所有都宣泄，要告诉全世界我们在相爱。

花种扎根在贫瘠的土壤里，是开不出花来的。

王柳羿终于明白是什么在让它滋长，是无休止的爱与欢喜、是喻文波。王柳羿好想哭喊，最后都化作无声的哽咽，原来爱这么痛，原来隐藏爱意会变折磨，每一个有关于爱的日子，都是浸在蜂蜜中的柠檬，酸和甜都好浓烈。

王柳羿从前怕很多，怕世俗、怕扰乱既定的轨道，可喻文波偏偏要将所有秩序都打乱，他将他拉扯到阳光下，将沾满尘埃斑渍的内心晒太阳。

不允许他私藏爱意，不允许他回避爱意，不准逃离、不准不爱。

“我好喜欢你啊，喻文波。我不要死掉，我要继续爱你，我要永远永远永远都爱你。”

于是他这样讲，决定不再逃避。

王柳羿的话是春雷，惊醒仍沉眠于冬季的世间万物，春雷过后是雨，浇灌着枯萎的花，绽放出最艳丽的那一朵。他们之间不再有秘密，十八岁的爱诚挚又纯粹，发誓永远彼此坦诚。

苦痛的根源掩埋在衣服下面，王柳羿下了好大决心才开口，委屈得快要讲不出话。

喻文波提着衣摆，将王柳羿身上的衣服脱掉，不知什么时候，花纹已经蔓延到胸前，如同含有生命般活灵活现，占据着王柳羿的身体。眼前的画面冲击力太强，喻文波用指尖去触摸，是滚烫的，惹得王柳羿颤抖的更加明显。

“蓝哥，转过去让我看看，好不好？”

他将声音尽量放轻，期待着什么、又觉得心慌，却被展现在眼前的花纹震惊到僵硬，这是从尾椎处发芽的洋桔梗，如同精致艺术品般的完美，所有花纹都有序盛开生长，黑色纹路落在白皙肌肤上，好像一副画作。

喻文波凑过去，从背后将王柳羿拥在怀里，泪水溢出眼眶，也懒得管自己像不像男子汉。

肩膀有湿润的感觉，两颗心在这一刻靠得好近，王柳羿去握喻文波搁在自己腰间的手臂，轻拍幅度是在安慰，天真到撒谎都不会，他说你不要哭，我不怕痛的。

说的什么屁话，分明他最怕痛。

吻来得好突然，温热落到肩头，像羽毛一样轻飘飘，却承载着千斤的重量。王柳羿能感受到的是灼热，花纹颜色逐渐浅淡褪去，洋桔梗枯萎在满含爱意的吻里，一朵、又一朵，在悄无声的吻中完成自己的使命，离开这片鲜活的沃土。

王柳羿得救了。

得救于喻文波虔诚的吻里。

他短发柔软，骨骼纤细，手臂撑到床铺，也只是塌陷下一个小窝，肩胛骨拢起像蝴蝶，腰线也好诱人。千百朵花碎了，空气里隐隐有洋桔梗花的香气，化成一句句我喜欢你，成为这个夜晚最动人的梦。

最后是花根，被吻的时候都好痛，像是从骨血里连根拔除，痛到王柳羿攥紧床单，闷哼声都溢出喉咙来。可喻文波又吻得好温柔，舌尖湿润着一小片肌肤，嘴唇也在安抚身体的难过。

痛散在空气里，喻文波又覆上来贴着王柳羿的背，侧头埋进人颈窝，他说不会再痛了、不会再痛了，我们不要再推开彼此了，王柳羿也说好，牵起喻文波的手带到唇边吻手背。

于是世界上又多出一对相爱的人。

8.

困倦拖拽眼皮沉得像是在下坠。

梦里回到十六岁，充满幻想的十六岁。

似乎所有美梦都从十六岁开始，思维不着边的开始往外太空飞，其他同龄人还没对未来展开憧憬的时候，喻文波已经陷入对未来迷茫的阶段。所有故事从这里开始，这里到月球、又从月球绕回来，梦里的思绪好混乱，懒得再去思考。

快乐就好了。

喻文波那时候坚信，他以后只会为快乐流泪。

洋桔梗第一次出现在梦里，也不管花期，开了满条街。王柳羿出现在身旁，穿着件纯白色宽大T恤，他和洋桔梗花好像，白得澄澈，笑也好甜，手里递过来易拉罐，指尖触碰都会变成粉红色。

如果不是喜欢，心跳怎么会越来越快。

喻文波扯开易拉罐，被汽水溅落得满手黏腻，梦里王柳羿忍笑忍得好辛苦，他索性把可乐拉环整个掰掉，拉着他的手一本正经地说：“我现在要是十八岁，肯定给你套上。”

好像在发誓，会永远喜欢、永远纯情。

十八岁是分界线，从这一刻开始成为大人，为自己所说的话、所做的事不再有推脱权，说过就要履行承诺，做过就要负责。没有鲜花和礼物，只有一颗赤诚的心，浸泡着满腔稚嫩的勇气，直愣愣的抛到你怀里，这是来自于喻文波的直男式浪漫。

梦里他十六岁，现实满十八。

“不要、我们才不会在一起。”

原来快乐会落泪，心痛也会哭好凶。他像被老师拒绝请求的小朋友，用花绿水笔在脸上胡乱作画当抗争，最后自己变得很可笑，王柳羿却站在他面前不为所动。

哇，这人怎么这么过分。

而后拉环落地，将梦开膛破肚。

喻文波讨厌这种踩空的感觉，在梦中惊醒，翻身又将人拥在怀里，抱得好紧才有真实感。他又去吻，吻后颈那片细软的发、吻圆润又柔软的耳垂，最后在人耳边落一句喜欢你，他觉得自己真是以德报怨好榜样。

万幸是真的，一切都是真的。

爱是真的、并肩是真的，他们的过往和未来，都存在于宇宙的角落里，哪怕细微也生生不息的滋长着。

是、从今往后，他们可以一起奋不顾身了。

「 E N D 」


End file.
